


Overwhelmed

by Slv1987



Series: The Devil ships Supercat [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slv1987/pseuds/Slv1987
Summary: Dinner in New York goes.... Well?!





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> Totally fluffy nonsense here. Needed to get these 2 together.

Kara was worried about eating in fancy New York restaurants. She was very aware of the portion sizes and the fondness of a salad that was associated with the types of places Miranda Priestly would venture out to of an evening. Kara, was hungry. Not just because of being Supergirl but probably more to do with the fact that she just really really liked food. So the idea of a main course that fitted onto a dessert spoon was not what she wanted to eat… Ever. Thankfully, she wasn't just eating out at one of New Yorks finest restaurants, she was with Andrea Sachs-Priestly and apparently she enjoys food just as much as Kara.

“Ok so usually, I just let Miranda be boring and have her steak and I have so many favourites off this menu they sort of just give me portions of everything I like! I like to think of it as my own personal buffet.” The excitement was hard to miss on Andy's face.

“Some people, think of it as your own personal ticket to heart disease. I mean there are things that arrive in front of you that have been in contact with butter!” Miranda tutted, but her eyes had a mischievous sparkle as she spoke to her wife.

“Yes I know, and I'm pretty sure the majority of food you steal from my plate has been doused in butter.”

“Darling it's common knowledge that if you steal the food then it doesn't count. That's why whenever you ask Catherine about her m&m’s she tells you they belong to Kara.” Cat looked at Miranda and laughed.

“Actually Miranda… She says they belong to Keira.” And for just a second Kara thought she had taken things too far, but then Cat let out the most glorious peel of laughter.

“I believe the last time James Olsen caught me with a handful I screamed, ‘Keira, take these heinous candies out of my office and don't let me see them again.’ Which is code for…?”

“Kara, buy more m&m's!” Both Kara and Andy said at the same time laughing.

“They are so well trained. I think everyone should marry their assistant.” Miranda winked at Andy as Cat’s mouthful of wine went down the wrong way.

Dinner was a success. Whilst Andy and Kara devoured almost the whole menu between them. Conversation flowed seamlessly all night and to any casual observer they looked like two extremely happy couples enjoying each other's company. Kara was ecstatic to find that Andy was great company and had a killer sense of humour. After the food dried up alcohol just seemed to keep on coming and suddenly Kara realised something. She was drunk. Not falling about and stumbling over words drunk but there was a definite haze. A nice fuzzy feeling. She just wanted to smile. There was a problem though, something niggling away at the back of her mind. Supergirl doesn't get drunk.

“Erm guys if you’ll excuse me I just need to make a phonecall.” Kara stood up and smiled, heading to entrance of the restaurant.

“Hey Kara, what's up?”

  
“Alex… I think I have a problem! I'm drunk.”

  
“You're drunk? How drunk?”

  
“I feel… Actually I feel fine now. But a few minutes ago I felt all warm and fuzzy and not sober! Is there something wrong?”

  
“Calm down Kara… you've probably just drank too much closer together than usual. Your metabolism probably couldn't keep up for a moment. Unless you start to fall about I think you're fine.”

  
“Okay… Thanks Alex. How are things back home anyway? Everything ok?”

  
“Oh we're making do whilst you galavant and drink with your boss in New York… the DEO can just about cope without your presence!”

  
“Thanks for the sarcastic reality check. I won’t bother trying to be nice.”

***

  
So how is the Hotel Catherine?” Asked Miranda taking a sip of her wine and sharing a knowing look with Andrea.

“Ha! As if you don’t know. The honeymoon suite Miranda? Really could you have been any more obvious?” Cat replied in a hushed voice.

  
“Just speeding things along….” Miranda smirked.

  
“Well… you nearly had things coming to a crashing halt! She looked petrified of being in such close quarters with me. And the look of horror on her face when she saw the rose petals… I mean come on!” As Cat played with the olive in her martini Andy almost chocked on her wine.

“Miranda… you said you were just going to make them have the suite! Not that you would deck it out for a night of romance” Miranda simply shrugged.

”they must have misinterpreted my instructions…” but from the smile on her face, it was clear her instructions had been carried out exactly how she had planned.

Kara arrived back at the table and conversation and wine flowed well into the night.

***

  
Apparently walking into an elevator was not an easy task for Cat Grant media personnel extraordinaire. Kara had to admit though… She was really enjoying having to hold her up and help her navigate to the elevator. When the doors closed Cat decided she had nothing to lose.

”I’m going to kiss you Kara Danvers.” She said as she pushed hard up against the wall of the elevator. Kara held a finger to cats lips.

”I will kiss you back Cat… But that’s all.”

Cat pouted. ”what do you mean that’s all?! We have the honeymoon suite!”

Kara smiled.

”yeah we do…. And we have all night. You need to sober up a bit before you let your assistant take advantage of you….” Kara panicked and thought she’d played this all wrong. Her hands were on cats waist and it felt like forever before she leaned in and captured her lips.

”I need water, painkillers and then I am all yours Kara.” Cat sauntered off to the suite whilst Kara followed behind, closely, because Cat really wasn’t great on her feet. And that night in New York was how supergirl found herself completely overwhelmed.

 


End file.
